vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
127001-free-to-play-and-item-store
Content ---- I assume the item store will be accessed through a menu and pop up only when we want to see it, like the gem store in GW2. So by design it can be "off" simply by not opening the menu. As for free players... I think every 5 minutes would just cause them to quit. | |} ---- Hopefully OP was trolling. "OK, let's wait 2 min before this X-89 pull because cash shop pop-up happens soon." | |} ---- Haha yeah that's what I'm imagining. Oh shit we just wiped on last boss KV because the pop up happened during bullet hell. (As you saw yesterday I don't need any help dying to that even without a pop up window.) | |} ---- ---- I'm happy to indirectly fund someone else's game time as long as the stuff I'm buying is cool. So I'll be paying the sub still and will probably buy some stuff in the store to boot. No need to make the experience for others so restrictive that they don't want to play, that just defeats the purpose and makes less people to play with overall. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- You will get a title for being subscribed to the game before f2p. So you can assume that everyone who isn't displaying that title is a freeloader. | |} ---- ---- It already sounds better than what SWTOR did. | |} ---- It is rather hard to not do it better than what SW:tor did with their F2P systems :) | |} ---- Why would you assume a popup? Guild Wars 2 is made by ArenaNet, and put out by NCSoft. Wildstar is mad by Carbine, and put out by NCSoft. NCSoft puts out a lot of Korean import games too. But... Guild Wars 2 is an American game, and so is Wildstar. Guild Wars 2's gem store works very well for that game, and stays out of your way when you don't want it, while being super accessible when you do. And it sells things that, well, about half the time - fit the American audience well. The other half... kind of obvious when NCSoft tells them to 'sell this' and they do... :) I strongly suspect Wildstar will copy a lot of things from Guild Wars 2. All the announcing info thus far basically sounds a lot like the Guild Wars 2 gem store. So... not worried. ArenaNet figured out how to make enough profit to keep NCSoft happy... All Carbine has to do, is more of that... And if they do copy that model, we will more than likely be very glad to have that store on hand once its there. Unlike Guild Wars 2... in Wildstar we have customizable housing and mounts - so the potential is even greater... And in future we will always have the upper hand over Carbine when asking for cosmetic things like 'new outfits' or a 'better looking disco ball'... We can simply point out that... if they put it in the store, we'll buy it. Try that argument with WoW's devs and they will just look at you in confusion... :) | |} ---- Could always go the archeage route and lock everything behind a labor system so restrictive it even causes issues for subscribers, and throw all the important crafting mats into rng loot boxes. Makes swtor look generous, =P | |} ---- Better yet, just create a Circle called "I hate F2Pers" and display that under your name. That should keep them far away from you. ;) | |} ---- ----